Calc.
Calc. è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X scritto e prodotto da Jimmythumb P. Può essere sbloccato sbloccando la zona Cool. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Even if our first meeting and inevitable farewell were predetermined... these feelings I sing won't fade away. Riding the waves of a stylish guitar, a miracle happens once more..."'' Liriche Giapponese=すれ違いは結局運命で 全ては筋書き通りだって 悲しみを紛らわせるほど 僕は強くないから 弾き出した答えの全てが 一つ二つ犠牲を伴って また一歩踏み出す勇気を 奪い取ってゆく いつか君に捧げた歌 今じゃ哀しいだけの愛の歌 風に吹かれ飛んでゆけ 僕らが出会えたあの夏の日まで 巡り会いも結局運命で 全ては筋書き通りだって 都合良く考えられたら 寂しくはないのかな 弾き出した答えの全てが 一つ二つ矛盾を伴って 向こう側へと続く道を 消し去ってゆく いつか君に捧げた歌 今じゃ哀しいだけの愛の歌 風に吹かれ飛んでゆけ 僕らが出会えたあの夏の日まで 過去も未来も無くなれば 僕も自由に飛び立てるかな 感情一つ消せるのなら 「好き」を消せば 楽になれるかな 君の耳を、目を、心を 通り抜けたモノ全てを いつか知ることが出来たら 次はちゃんと君を 愛せるかな|-|Romaji=sure chigai wa kekkyoku unmei de subete wa sujigaki douri datte kanashimi wo magira waseru hodo boku wa tsuyoku nai kara hajiki dashita kotae no subete ga hitotsu futatsu gisei wo tomonatte mata ippo fumi dasu yuuki wo ubai totte yuku itsuka kimi ni sasageta uta ima ja kanashii dake no ai no uta kaze ni fukare ton de yuke bokura ga deaeta ano natsu no hi made meguri ai mo kekkyoku unmei de subete wa sujigaki douri datte tsugou yoku kangae rare tara samishiku wa nai no kana hajiki dashita kotae no subete ga hitotsu futatsu mujun wo tomonatte mukou gawa eto tsuzuku michi wo keshi satte yuku itsuka kimi ni sasageta uta ima ja kanashii dake no ai no uta kaze ni fukare ton de yuke bokura ga deaeta ano natsu no hi made kako mo mirai mo naku nareba boku mo jiyuu ni tobi tateru kana kanjou hitotsu keseru no nara "suki" wo keseba raku ni nareru kana kimi no mimi wo, me wo, kokoro wo touri nuketa mono subete wo itsuka shiru koto ga deki tara tsugi wa chanto kimi wo aiseru kana|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Missed encounters are up to date Everything goes according to script, they say Distracting myself from the sadness Is not one of my strengths All the answers I've calculated Come with a sacrifice or two The courage to take another step Drains away from me That song I sang for you Is just a sad love song now Fly away on the wind Until you reach the summer day we met Meeting people is up to fate Everything goes exactly to script, they say Maybe if I look at it like that The loneliness will fade All the answers I've calculated Come with a contradiction or two Wiping away the path To the other side That song I sang for you Is just a sad love song now Fly away on the wind Until you reach the summer day we met If there were no past and no future I wonder if I could fly where I want If I could erase one emotion If I could just erase that "I love you" Would that make me happy? Your ears, your eyes, your heart Everything that passes through them I long to know it all Maybe I could Love you next time Video 【初音ミク】Calc.【Project DIVA X HD】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X HD Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku